Hidan's Childhood
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Hidan has an abusing father, his mother is dead, and he is in love with Kakuzu. D I got really bored! lol


Hidan: Age 14

Kakuzu: Age 16

Susano'o: Age 38

Hidan's world swirled around him, threatening to send him to the ground. He fell onto his knees, blood dripping from his mouth. He looked up at the man before him. It was more than a man, it was his father. His father, Susano'o, glared down at his son. Hidan's eyes filled with tears, "Why…do you h-hate me?"

Susano'o only glared and swung his foot so it struck him in the face. Hidan went flying back and he crashed into the wall. "P-please, father, don't h-hurt me! Why d-did you kill m-mother?!" Susano'o bared his teeth and swung his foot so it hit Hidan's stomach. "You don't ask ANY questions, you filthy demon! As long as I'm still standing, you will listen to me with NO questions!" Hidan looked up at his abusing father, blood dripping onto the floor from his mouth. Susano'o grabbed the long, glistening blade from the table and pointed it at Hidan's throat.

"You will do as I say! And the first thing I want you to do is to take this." Susano'o threw him a picture of a sword. Not just any sword, the sword of Hokage! Hidan looked back up at his father. If he said no, Susano'o would kill him, if he did, he would be in giant trouble with the village! Hidan wiped away the blood that trickled down his chin, "O-o-ok."

…………………………………………………………………………………

Hidan snuck through the town with the picture in his hand. The stars were now starting to form. As Hidan neared the building of the Hokage, he stopped. Someone was following him. He looked behind him. Two glowing, green eyes seemed to be fixed on him. His panic rose and he started to shake. The mystery person came out of the shadows and Hidan relaxed. "Kakuzu!" Kakuzu blinked at Hidan as the albino teen ran to give him a hug. Kakuzu embraced him tightly. "What's been going on Hidan-sama? You have blood on your chest and mouth!" Hidan looked away from Kakuzu, "My father…he k-killed mother."

Kakuzu widened his eyes and anger made him shake, "I never trusted him anyway." Hidan looked up at him, "You've never met him before." Kakuzu shrugged and popped his knuckle, "I don't need to know someone to say they're untrustworthy."

Hidan pressed his cheek against Kakuzu's chest. "He's ordering me to take Hokage's sword." Kakuzu looked down at his friend. "That greedy bastard!"

Hidan pressed himself closer to Kakuzu. "If I don't get it, he'll kill me!" Kakuzu pet his hair and took his hand, "Follow me." Hidan, unsure of what was happening, followed Kakuzu to his house. Kakuzu led him into his room and set him on the edge of his bed. He sat next to him and looked at his albino friend. "I'm scared for you, you know that?" Hidan shrugged off his blush. As he turned his head back around to Kakuzu, he was met with a pair of lips. His violet eyes widened. As Hidan, not experienced with this, opened his mouth to speak, Kakuzu slid his threads into him. Hidan suppressed a loud moan and Kakuzu smiled into the kiss. Hidan pulled away, lust in his eyes. "What was that?!" Kakuzu smiled and crawled his hand up his shirt and squeezed a nipple. "It's called kissing." Kakuzu let his threads in his hands sneak down to Hidan's pants and they went into his boxers without a hesitation. Hidan hung his head back and let out a moan as the threads curled around his cock.

Kakuzu smiled and whispered, "Turn around and get on your knees." Hidan's heart beat quickened and he went into the position without any protest. Kakuzu smiled slyly and took off Hidan's pants smoothly and took off his own. He bent over so his lips met Hidan's cheek. His hips rubbed into Hidan and made him moan. Kakuzu let his threads to Hidan's entrance and they stretched him. Hidan tensed up, being inexperienced, and sweat trickled down his brow. Kakuzu rubbed Hidan's back and kissed him. Suddenly, Kakuzu pushed in his member along with the threads. Hidan yelped loudly and bucked, making the bed creak. As he pulled in and out at a rapid speed, the friction with the threads made Hidan moan and buck deeper into Kakuzu.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, yea. Kakuzu!!!" Hidan moaned as Kakuzu made the pleasure even more extreme. Kakuzu swung his head back and suddenly released his hot seed into his uke. "KAKUZU!!!!!!!" Hidan screamed.

The bed creaked for a couple of moments longer before Kakuzu stopped. Hidan turned his head so he could look at him, "Wh-why did you stop? I was just g-getting started!" He panted. Kakuzu licked his neck and formed a love-bite on his shoulder. "Your father, what would he think?" Hidan gave a pissed off face and pushed in so Kakuzu went deeper. "I don't want to see that murdering bitch again!"

Kakuzu looked down at his uke. Hidan gave him a ukeish face. "Make me happy, Kakuzu! I want you to make me cum!" Kakuzu looked down in total shock down at him. "I've never had this before! It feels so good!!!!" The albino man whined.

Kakuzu smiled slyly and grabbed Hidan's cock. He started to pump it. Hidan moaned, "Ohhhhhhhhh! Kakuzu, go faster!" Kakuzu, being an expert, pounded into him in an alarming rate.

"I'm gonna make you cum, Hidan." He cooed in his ear. Hidan shivered and gripped the blankets with his fists. He pumped faster, along with the speed of his thrusting. Hidan smiled, pleasure making him foggy. "Kakuzu, yes, faster. Oh, yes!"

Kakuzu swung his head back and moaned. Suddenly, Hidan yelled his seme's name and cummed all over his hand. Kakuzu gripped his uke's hips and moaned as he thrust upward one last time and came into him. Kakuzu and Hidan cuddled next to each other, panting. Sweat and cum covered Kakuzu's hand and Hidan was already in a deep sleep. His young, cute face made Kakuzu smile. "Sleep well, my little uke. I'll protect you and I'll make sure Susano'o pays for what he has done to you."

**Kairi: Awwwwww!**

**Hidan: Don't we make an adorable couple, Kuzu?**

**Kakuzu: -sigh- ah, Shutup uke.**

**Hidan: See, your blushing!**

**Kairi: -gets popcorn and eats a skittle-**

**Kakuzu: Ah, come here! –grabs Hidan's hand and pulls him into a kiss-**

**Kairi: -Drops popcorn and screams like the crazy fangirl she is-**

**Hidan: Oh Kakuzu!**

**Kairi: Oh no, yaoi time! –gets camera-**

**Kakuzu: Oh, Hidan!**

**Hidan: -pant- -pant-**

**Kairi: So putting this on youtube! –records whole sex scene-**


End file.
